Chiselus Interruptus
by il0vesunfl0wers
Summary: AU. How is Lucy supposed to get any work done with a certain sexy imp on the prowl?


AU. So I was looking around at All Things DEBS to see what I could take from my (completed) DEBS fics and post over here when I realized... omg, how did I manage to NOT post this long ago? Eek! Well, I honestly don't know if I'd ever finish The One That Got Away (TOTGA – the one where Lucy was a sculptor), but this was something I had cooked up a long while back, and the setting depended on how the series unfolded. So it could have been a deleted or extended scene. ;)

* * *

**_Chiselus Interruptus_**

by Athena, a.k.a. Larceny

Lucy wiped her brow with the back of her hand before going back to the half-finished sculpture in front of her inside her workshop. She glanced at the stone carvings that covered the ground around where she and the sculpture stood. Rows of shelves, stacked like a library shelves, lay against the wall opposite her filled with finished and unfinished projects. Next to them stood a long worktable with benches and some tools, raw materials, and a pile of clean rags. She'd been working non-stop since dawn, taking only a few breaks.

Out of nowhere, a pair of arms slithered around her torso and a warm body pressed against her back.

"Hey gorgeous," said the culprit, whose throaty voice sent goose bumps throughout her arms. Silky hands sneaked inside her over-sized shirt, and fingers raked along her skin and slid over her breasts. "It's almost time for dinner. Will you be done soon?"

"Mmm," said Lucy, leaning to the side as lips nibbled down her neck. "You know, Amy, if you keep doing that, I'll never get any work done."

"I'm doing you a favor here." Teeth nipped on the curve of Lucy's neck." You've been working too hard. You need a break. A mind-blowing, earth-shattering break." Amy tugged on her earlobe and slipped her hand inside the waistband of her pants.

"Oh, yeah?" Lucy chuckled. "It sounds to me like you're the one who needs it."

"Either way works for me."

"But I have to finish this or—"

"It can wait." Amy pulled her ponytail aside, grazed her lips on her nape and skimmed it with her tongue. Lucy hissed as shivers ran down her spine. Amy slipped her hand inside her panties and said, "See? Someone could definitely use a break. Mm-hmm."

"Well... yeah, but—"

Amy spun her around. "You honestly aren't going to turn me down for a cold and lifeless statue, are you? Not when you can have this hhhott... wett... and willing body?" She rubbed herself fully against her lover.

_Christ!_ "You are _such _a temptress... How about I get done with this first, then you can have your way with me all you want?"

"But I want you." Amy squeezed Lucy's sides. "Want you, want you, want you. Right nowww."

Lucy felt her resolve crumble brick by brick, what with Amy's hands roaming all over. Her mind fogged up when mischievous lips brushed her own, sensuous and tender. Amy's kisses always did have a way of disarming her, no matter what, and at the moment, she was quickly forgetting what she was doing. When they resurfaced, Lucy gasped for air and glanced at Amy's tight, white, linen shirt, with the top two buttons undone. She gulped.

"You'll get all stained and dirty."

"That's what bleach is for."

"_I'm _all stained and dirty."

"I bet you're not dirty underneath." Amy wrapped arms around her neck and ran her fingers through her lover's hair. "Besides, you don't need to be hands on."

Lucy stared at luscious lips. She knew that devilish grin all too well. She was never really able to resist it. "Normally I'd jump you by now if I didn't have this important deadline."

"They'll be dead if you don't jump me right now!"

Lucy's blinked. Her jaw twitched, at a loss for words.

"Fine." Amy pouted. "I'll just keep myself occupied then."

Despite her best efforts to get back to work, Lucy watched Amy walk around the room and hum a tune while she browsed the shelves. Lucy felt like floating. She groaned inside at the way Amy's hips swayed from side to side and the way her body curved like an hourglass. She could just make out the shape of her breast from this angle, and that ass... _Mmm, Amy. Yummy, yummy, yummy... No! Project. Paycheck. Focus, you moron! _She shook her head and took a deep breath, and then... Amy bent down to check out some glass works sitting on a lower shelf. She desperately fought the urge to squeeze that scrumptious—

"These are really good, babe."

Lucy looked away and chanted to her self, _Project first. Sex later_._.. But Amy looks so... No! Sex first, I mean, later. Arrrgh!_In the end, she couldn't help but sneak another glance at her lover, admiring the way her white, loose fitting, drawstring pants swished about whenever she moved. She could make out her legs underneath, legs that beckoned to her fingers, legs that—on many occasions—slid so exquisitely around her own calves and thighs, wrapped around and pulled her closer. Her heart raced and her palms began to sweat.

Without looking her way, Amy could feel how Lucy's lingering gaze followed her every move. She noticed how the chiseling sound grew fainter and fainter. She smiled to herself since, having lit a match on her lover's libido, she knew it was only a matter of time before her sexy ticking bomb of a girlfriend went off. She peeked at Lucy and saw her making an effort to hide behind the statue, mumbling something about her project. She turned back to the shelves in front of her and found a—

"Focus, dammit, focus!" Lucy muttered. "Don't look, don't look, don't—"

"Oh, no!" Amy gasped.

Lucy's head snapped in her direction. Amy grabbed a rag and dabbed at her reddened shirt and pants, which only spread the sticky goo further._ Ohh, good lord._ Lucy gripped her tools in mid-air and her mouth watered as Amy frantically unbuttoned her top, stained with... stained with... _Oh, who cares!_

"I am _such_ a klutz!" Amy freed the last button, then untied her pants and bent down to take them off, which parted her top in the process and gave Lucy a tantalizing view. _Clang! _Amy looked up and saw Lucy standing there, sans-tools and mouth agape at the sight of her open shirt—sans-bra, of course—and lacy, white panties. "Lucy, look. Help me."

Lucy nodded morosely and seemed to glide over, the chisel and mallet completely forgotten on the ground.

"This will come off, right?" The blonde pointed to her shirt.

"Uh-huh," Lucy breathed out then seized Amy's nape and kissed her.

Amy could have sworn she swear saw stars.

Without breaking contact, Lucy led the blonde bombshell to the worktable. Lucy pulled back for a moment, took off her over-sized shirt and laid it on the table. She grabbed some clean rags and placed them on top of the table, then guided Amy to sit. Lucy stepped over the workbench between Amy's legs.

Amy moaned in delight as they resumed their lip lock and pressed their bodies closer_, _hands grabbing and clutching at each other feverishly. She drew a sharp intake of breath when Lucy's lips licked her earlobe and wrapped her lips on it. Lick... Suck... Lick... Suck... Then Lucy headed down her neck to the hollow between her collar bone. Amy grasped the back of Lucy's head as her mouth cruised down her cleavage and the swells of her breasts.

"Is this what you want?" Lucy kissed and licked her way back up. She dragged each collar to the side and over her shoulders with her teeth.

"Yesss."

Lucy sat down on the bench and proceeded to make love to Amy's breasts. Amy cried when Lucy captured a rock-hard nipple and took turns lapping and suckling each nipple. Lucy lavished as much attention to her breasts as possible, which was always a sure fire way to drive Amy wild.

Lips parted and chest heaving, Amy watched Lucy's mouth work its magic on her breasts, moaning and trembling at each stroke of Lucy's tongue, at each press of her lips, and each time Lucy's teeth lightly grazed her nipples. Amy clutched at Lucy's shoulders and, on cue, Lucy bent her backward till she lay on the table, nestling Amy's head and lower back on the pile of rags. Along the way, Lucy's mouth trailed down and peppered her with licks and kisses.

Lucy worshiped pretty much every part of Amy's body, but at the moment Lucy just wanted her to feel how much she adored her lover's breasts... the curves just beneath them... her abdomen... the contours of her sides and hips that just made Lucy want to weep... down her navel... and everywhere else that made Amy hiss and squirm. Lucy pulled her panties down just a little bit and teased her with light kisses.

Amy gasped. "Mmmnn, keep going, honey."

"Whatever you want, mmph." Lucy lifted Amy's leg over her head, then tugged down her panties. Once discarded, Lucy slid in between her thighs once more and spread them wide apart. Lucy smiled and licked her lips. "Mmm, what's for dinner, baby?"

"Amy du Jour." The blonde grinned. "Bon apetit!"

Lucy ran her finger down between her folds, which made Amy gasp, and smiled at how drenched her girlfriend was. She dipped it lightly and sucked on her finger. "Mmm, tasty." She bent Amy's legs up on the table and held them in place, then nuzzled her inner thighs with her nose and cheeks, and let her mouth make soft, little hops all over that made Amy whimper. Her lips hovered over the seat of her desire. Amy drew a sharp intake of breath when Lucy ran her tongue up slowly from her groin to the side of her lips, not quite touching them. She switched to the other side, then alternated between them. She licked her groin with broad strokes, then with light and quick strokes, and moved her mouth about at a snail's pace here and there, never quite touching her most sensitive parts.

"Mmmmmmnnnhhhh!" Amy's mind went blank and just let herself feel. Feel the touch of Lucy's cheeks and the strands of raven hair brushing against her thighs, almost tickling her. Feel warm hands travel up to her breasts and knead them gently, fingers rubbing her hardened nipples in circles. Feel them caress her back down to rest on her thighs. Feel Lucy do all the erotic and wonderful things that made her lose her breath. Feel her juices flow, waiting for Lucy to—

"Ohhhhhh, yeeeaaaahhhh!"

—lap her up. Dear God, when that mouth, so warm, so loving, brushed against her lower lips and stroked her lightly all over and back, Amy thought she would lose her mind. Her lover licked her like ice cream on a warm, sunny day, and she melted... melted in her mouth. It turned her on so much whenever Lucy moaned, long and throaty, as if savoring a decadent dish indeed.

Amy whimpered and hissed at the incredibly slow sweep of Lucy's tongue, which laved up... and down... uuuuuppp... dowwwwnnn... in circles... circles... and side to side... swirling and swirling... Amy squirmed and bent her back like a bow. She shrieked when at last Lucy dipped her tongue leisurely... in... and out. She went cross-eyed and hit her head lightly on the table, and mewled and moaned when that tongue swept up to lick her clitoris.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Lucyyyyyy!"

"Mmm, delicious."

"You're soooooo good. I loooove what you do to me. Unnh!" Amy gasped as Lucy's mouth rumbled. Amy closed her eyes, licked her lips, mouth wide in rapture. Her moans rose higher in pitch as Lucy's lips made an 'O' shape and latched onto her clit, swollen and hungry, and circled her tongue around it, then stroked up and down. But not for long. Amy's eyes shot open. "No! Baby, I—"

"Did you really think you could fool me like that?" Lucy chuckled against her thigh, then said in a nasal voice, _"Oh, darn, I stained myself. Help me out of these clothes."_

"What are you...? Oh, for crying out loud. Lucy!"

"Mm-hmm?" She nuzzled her with her nose and planted soft kisses on the perimeter of her outer lips.

"You can't stop now." Amy panted and tried to pull her head back down. Lucy kissed her folds. "Unnh!" ...then paused. "Nooo! Stop teasing me."

"I thought you liked to be teased?"

"Not like this. Lucy, please!"

"Mmm, I love it when you beg. Go ahead. Beg."

"Pleeeease?"

"Louder."

"Luuuucy, baby, PLEEEEEASE!"

"Please what?"

"Your mouth."

"What about it?"

Amy strained upwards. "Put in on me."

"It is." Lucy licked her groin.

"No. On my pussy, baby," Amy said breathlessly. "Pleeaaase!"

"Like this?" Lucy descended on her.

Amy gasped. "Yes!"

"What else?"

"I want you to lick it... Yesss, lick it... mmmmnnn... Unnh! Yeah! Like that. Ohhhh. And kiss it." She bucked against Lucy and tugged on her hair, her voice raspy. Her body quivered non-stop.

"Mmm, you're my lollipop. I wonder what's inside?"

"Unnh. Pleeeeaaase, don't stop. Put your tongue inside me... Ohhhhh, like that! Ohhhh, sweet Jesus."

"Anything else?"

"My clit. Lick it slowly, baby... Mmmnnnn. Like that... Suck it... Ohhhh, yesss. More!"

Amy shrieked as Lucy's mouth rewarded her, so ravenous in her loving, humming and making smacking sounds. Amy lifted her head and saw Lucy eyeing her, her face so feral, as she buried her mouth between her thighs, bobbing her head, nuzzling her with her nose, tongue-lashing her all over, sucking and kissing, and fucking her with that oh so talented tongue.

Lucy took her time pleasuring her and watched Amy's eyes glaze and stare back at her. Amy moaned and cried non-stop and thrust her pelvis upward, her breathing labored as Lucy feasted on succulent flesh. Lucy wrapped Amy's thighs around her neck, grasped her from underneath, stood up, and dined without breaking her rhythm. Amy clutched the table ends above her, and sobbed and screamed as her orgasms hit full force, one after the other. Her abs and buttocks tightened in spasms. Her eyes squeezed

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Ohhhhhhhhh, God! Oh, God! OHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

Wave after wave, her body shook. Her inner walls quivered. She gushed uncontrollably. Eventually the spasms subsided and she sagged, listless against her lover, who lay her back down gently on the table and panted as she rested her head above the blonde's chest.

"Mmm. So... was that mind-blowing enough for you?" Lucy giggled breathlessly.

"I'll tell you when my... brain can function again."

"I'll take that as a yes. Satisfied?"

"Mm-hmmmmm..." She wrapped her legs around her girl. "We're not done yet, are we?"

* * *

A/N: Looking back at it now, I can't say it's my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. =P


End file.
